Promise You'll Be Different
by ShyShinobi
Summary: Percy tells Annabeth something after being persuaded by Grover. What will happen? What did he tell her? Read to find out! Not mine anymore. This copy only goes to chapter 5. Story now belongs to Ookami Writer. To finish the story check out her profile!
1. Percy finally tells her

**A/N- Woo! Another story! Yes, it's Percabeth, but I'm not sure how it turned out. I hope you like it, though! Remember to R&R! Please note that I am no good at love stories and am stepping out of my "comfort zone" to write this, so be nice! I also know that the characters are a bit OOC. I have my reasons for most of it, but some of it is just my poor writing skills.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this story. The characters and settings from which this story came belong to Mr. Rick Riordan, who brought the wonderful world of Greek Mythology into an absolutely brilliant book!**

**I would recommend reading these books (Percy Jackson and The Olympians) to whomever has not read them and came upon this story by accident!**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

Promise You'll Be Different?

Chapter 1: Percy Finally Tells Her

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Annabeth," I hear someone call my name. I turn around and see none other than Percy Jackson coming toward me with a wide grin spread across his face. Because of him going to a different school than I do, I haven't been able to see him as much as I would have liked. For this reason, I was glad he invited me to walk around Central Park with him for a while. It would really get my mind off the stress of rebuilding Olympus. Don't get me wrong I absolutely love the job and the challenge, but everyone needs a break every once in a while. Watching him approach me with his grin never fading, my mind started to wonder why he was so happy.

"Hey, what are you so happy about?" I asked him, returning his grin with my own as we started to walk.

"I've got something to tell you," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me lightly, effectively haulting our walk.

"Alright, shoot," I said after we broke apart.

"Let's go somewhere more private first," he said almost nervously.

"Aw, but we just got here," I stated.

"Please," he bent down and kissed me again. I sighed and surrendered.

"Fine, lets go, but that was cheating," I said in defeat. His smile grew bigger. We went to his mom's apartment. We were alone because her and Paul had gone on vacation the week before.

"OK," he started nervously, "so you know how we've been dating for a while, right?" he asked

"Hmm...," I put my finger to my chin as if thinking really hard then said, "no, I think I need a reminder."

"Ha ha" he said sarcastically, but he leaned in and kissed me anyway.

"Oh right now I remember" I joked. His face broke into a smile before becoming completely serious.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I... " he hesitated as though unsure if he should really go on. Finally he spoke, but the words came out so fast I couldn't make out what they were supposed to be.

"Sorry?" I said. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Why is this so hard," he mumbled. I lifted his head so he could see me.

"Hey," I said softly, "You can tell me anything, you know that right?" He looked into my eyes and nodded slowly. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"I love you" he said.

A lump formed in my throat and made breathing difficult. I didn't respond. I just stared into his sea green eyes, watching me, anxious for a reply. Thoughts swarmed in my head like ants at a picnic.

_What should I say! I have to say something! But, I swore I'd never let anyone into my heart again. They always end up leaving when I do. But how do I tell him that. Oh no!_

"I'm sorry," I said before I realized what I was doing, "but I cant." And then I left. I walked out the door like the coward I was. I hoped I'd get a chance to explain later- If he didn't hate me, that is.

Percy's P.O.V

My mind went numb. I couldn't understand what had just happened. I needed to talk to someone and who better than the person who talked me into this mess? I needed to talk to Grover.

* * *

I pounded on the door of the Big House. Chiron came to the door.

"Why, hello Percy! What brings you here," he asked smiling.

"Grover. Where is he," I asked, trying to keep my breathing under control.

"He's out in the strawberry fields."

"Thanks Chiron!" I hurried toward the strawberry fields.

Grover was playing his pipes, trying to make the plants grow faster I presume. When he saw me his face lit up.

"Hey, how'd it go," he asked,obviously thinking everything went well.

"Horrible," I said through gritted teeth. His face fell.

"What happened," He asked, looking concerned.

"She didn't answer! She just left," I yelled at him. His face paled.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Percy, let's go to your cabin so you can tell me the whole story, maybe there's a logical explanation" He said, eyeing me cautiously. He looked about ready to pee himself at my sudden outburst.

"Yeah," I said, calming down a bit, "Whatever." When we reached my cabin Grover sat me down and listened to my whole story. When I was finished he looked utterly confused.

"But, that doesn't sound like Annabeth at all. Normally she would at least give you a reason."

"I know, but she didn't, she just got up and left. Why did you tell me to tell her anyway," I asked gloomily, "I was doing rather well keeping it from her and now I don't know what to do."

"I don't know, I thought she would react differently. I really am sorry Perce"

"Well maybe you should find some help on reading people's emotions 'cause you're losing your touch," I replied angrily.

"Let me IM her."

"I can't exactly stop you now can I?"

"Good point, I'll get to the bottom of this, don't worry, I'm sure there's an explanation." I didn't want to see Annabeth at the moment, so I left while Grover used the fountain Poseidon gave me to keep in touch with my family with to IM her.

Grover's P.O.V

I waited until Percy left and then went to Iris Message Annabeth. What I saw horrified me.

* * *

**A/N- Yay! First chapter's done! Wait for chapter 2 to find out what Grover saw! I'll update as soon as possible, I promise!^_^ R&R please! Flames are accepted, but not liked! Constructive criticism is brilliant and praises make my day! =D**


	2. We work it out

**A/N- Hey! Thank you so much for all the reviews! They all meant a lot to me! I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the the first! The characters are still a bit OOC, so sorry! Remember to R&R!^-^ Oh yeah and I kind of lead on by the cliff hanger that there would be a big suprise in this chapter, but there's not (although, it might seem big to some of you). I just felt like ending it there, so sorry to anyone who got the wrog idea.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, Rick Riordan does and, if you read my author's note last chapter, you already heard my praise for him, so I'm not going into it again!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

Promise You'll Be Different

Chapter 2- Work it out

Grover's P.O.V

"Oh my gods, Annabeth!" She turned around and saw the IM message. Her eyes were red and blotchy, while her cheeks were tear stained. She gasped and went wide eyed in horror when she saw that someone had seen her. Frantically, she began wiping her eyes, but more tears still came running down her cheeks like waterfalls.

She had been in the middle a trashing her room when I "called", and when I say trashing I mean _trashing_. She was throwing her notes and blueprints everywhere and her bed looked like a tornado flew over it! Clothes were strung out all over the place and her wooden chair that normally sat at her desk was tipped over. I knew something was wrong and I had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"Oh, Grover. Hey, whats up? Does Chiron need me at camp," she asked, still trying to hide her tears, which had begun to flow slightly slower than before.

"Um, no, actually, I just wanted to talk to you about, um, Percy," I said the last word in a small voice and it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"What about him?"

"I think you know what I mean, you're a daughter of Athena after all," I said , trying to persuade her to talk.

She looked down and mumbled "No, I don't."

Annabeth's P.O.V

_'Oh my gods!'_ I thought_ 'How could he bring up Percy? Why now? Oh gods!'_

Grover's voice brought me back down to earth.

"Why didn't you answer him," he asked softly

"Because I- I just couldn't! I didn't know what to say! I told myself I'd never let anyone into my heart again! I told myself I wouldn't get hurt again! And then he came and told me he loved me and- and I don't know what happened my mind just started working in over drive and then something came out of my mouth and I left," I had just spilled everything I'd been holding in since that afternoon. I realised I was crying again.

_'Crap! Why am I being such a baby!'_

"Annabeth, you don't have to be afraid of Percy leaving you. He'd never leave you on purpose," he said, obviously trying to calm me.

"Exactly! On_ purpose," _I emphised the word, "What if he leaves on accident? Like when he was on Calypso's Island? What then? Or what if he finds someone else? Someone better than me and leaves me that way?"

"I don't know, Annabeth, but I do know you can't live your whole life in fear of everyone leaving you! What about me? I've never left you and neither has Chiron!"

"I know! Do you think I like being afraid? I hate it! I feel so weak!"

"You're not weak! You're one of the strongest people I know! Now clean your room and get back to camp you and Percy are gonna work this out," he said with a sense of finality I had very rarely heard from him before. I nodded, though I didn't feel like seeing Percy right now, and started to clean up my mess. Before Grover's Iris Message, I had been so frustrated with myself that I hadn't relized what I was doing. Only when I saw the message did I notice what I had been doing.

Percy's P.O.V

I saw Grover running toward me.

_'Please be good news' _I thought

"Hey G-man what's up?

"To your cabin. Now," he said and started pushing me in the direction of cabin three. Looking down, I wondered if he noticed I still had my armor from sword training on.

"Woah, Grover, can I take my armor off first?" He seemed a bit impatient, but let go of me and nodded.

"Fine go ahead, but hurry up," I hurried.

After we found our way to my cabin Grover told me to stay put, while he went to get something he forgot. I sat down on my bed and sighed. It had been a long day and I had a feeling Grover was about to make it a lot worse. There was a soft knock on the door. I went to answer it.

"Hey Grover what'd you for- Annabeth!" I won't lie, I nearly jumped out of my skin, because there, right in front of me, was the very person who had walked out on me only hours before hand. I didn't know if I should feel angry, scared, happy, or worried, but I do know which one I felt- Pure Happiness.

"Oh,um, hi I, uh, just, um, oh gods Grover! He probably doesn't even want to see me let alone talk to me," she said turning to face Grover, who was standing behind her. Grabbing her wrist, I turned her around to face me. She looked quite frightened.

"Of course I want to see you. And I'd like to talk to you too, if you'll let me." she nodded slightly and walked in hesitantly.

"How are you," I asked lamely. She looked down.

"Fine," she said quietly.

"That is not what you to are supposed to be talking about and you both know it," said Grover from across the room. Neither me nor Annabeth seemed all too thrilled about starting the conversation that Grover so obviously wanted us to have.

"Fine," he said, realizing forcing us to begin was a lost cause, "I'll start. Annabeth, why didn't you answer Percy this afternoon? Remember to be honest." Tears came to Annabeth's eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. This was only the third time I had seen Annabeth cry, or even come close to tears, and I hated it. I wished she wouldn't cry and go back to being the tough, head strong girl I'd come to like so well over the years. Then she began to speak.

"Because I was afraid." Her voice was small and she sounded so nervous it's a wonder she hadn't made a break for the door yet.

"Afraid of what," Grover urged. She looked at him with worry in her eyes. He nodded as if telling her it would be okay and to answer the question. She closed her eyes.

"I was afraid of him leaving me. I was afraid of him finding someone else, someone better than me. I was afraid of losing him. I was afraid of losing another person I loved after swearing to myself that I wouldn't open my heart to anyone again." Her tears had started to fall and she tried with all her might to stop them. My eyes went wide in shock at what she'd said.

"How could you think I'd leave you! I would never do that to you," I said. Anger, confusion, and hurt mixed together inside me, making me feel an emotion I can't quite describe.

"You already have," her voice was barely more than a whisper. I looked at her like she'd slapped me.

"What? When?" I asked.

"Calypso's Island," was all she said. I didn't know what to say, so I said whatever came to mind first.

"I just landed there, that wasn't my fault!"

"You could have come home though! You didn't have to stay there that whole time!" She had regained the volume in her voice. She was no longer trying to stop the flow of tears running rapidly down her face. I was struck speachless once again.

"Do you want to know what I did while you were out having a nice time with Calypso?" She balled her hands into fist and said, quite loudly, "I cried for you! I thought you were dead!" she smiled sarcastically without a hint of amusement, "Boy was I off, huh?"

"Annabeth, I'm sorry, but you can't just go by that when deciding weather or not to trust me." Grover, who had stayed silent once the conversation had gotten started, came over and gave Annabeth a hug, while she broke down completely. I wasn't sure if I should hug her to or just stay quiet. Deciding to stay quiet, I watched as Annabeth cried in Grover's arms. When she was done crying she looked at me and spoke once more.

"I've been left and hurt so many times before now. I just didn't want it to happen again."

"I promise I won't hurt you." I said. She began to shake her head.

"Don't promise that. Don't make a promise unless you're positive you can keep it," she said

"Then what do you want me to promise you? What can I say to get you to realize I'll do everything in my power to stay with you," I asked. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Promise me you'll try. Promise me you'll try to be different. Promise me you'll try not to hurt me. Because in the end that's all you can do- is try."

"I promise you I'll try to be different. I promise I'll try all of what you just said. I promise that and so much more."

"That's all I ask."

"Then let's start over. Annabeth, I love you," I said, slightly weary of how she'd react.

She smiled and looked at me, "I love you too, Percy, but you have to promise me one thing. Promise me you'll be different- or at least that you'll try to be." At first I was confused by why she was repeating herself, but then it clicked that we had started over and that she hadn't said this yet.

Smiling, I kissed her. "I promise."

Grover waked over and hugged us both while saying,"I love happy endings!"

"Oh, it's not over yet," Annabeth said with an evil glint in her eye, "I told you to stay away from my emotions." Grover paled and looked side ways at the door.

"Um, I think Chiron needs me in the Big House, so I'll just, um, be going now, um, have fun you two!" I laughed as Grover ran out of my cabin. I looked down at Annabeth.

"How long are you going to let him run," I asked.

"Oh, long enough I suppose," She said and leaned up to kiss me. And as if all at once, the previous conversation came rushing through my brain and I grasped the meaning of it.

"You love me," I stated.

"Hmm, I think we've already estalished that, actually, but yes I do love you," I grinned at her sarcasm.

"Great," was all I said.

"Well, while you work on getting a bigger vocabulary, I'm gonna go track down Grover." She kissed me once more before running out the door of the Posiedon cabin. I smiled to myself.

"Great," I said softly before I ran out the door after Annabeth and Grover.

* * *

**A/N- That's the end of chapter 2! I hope you liked it! I might do more, but I'm not sure yet. Remember to R&R! Flames are accepted, but not liked, constructive critism is brilliant, and praises make my day! Sayonara!^_^**


	3. Annabeth tranfers schools

**A/N- I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been really busy ever since school started back! You have every right to be angry at me! Anyway, I wasn't planning on writing more than chapter 2, but I got a lot of reveiws asking for more. So, let's see how it goes!^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

**Question for whoever as read the PJO books and seen the movie: Did the movie get on anyone else's nerves? I didn't think it went along with the book at all! They weren't even 12 they were 17! *rolls eyes at director*... He did a brilliant job with Harry Potter years 1 and 2 though! :D**

**P.S. Please read my other story entitled 'Run Away!' I've only got 1 reveiw for it and at least 70 for this one!**

**TIME TO READ!-**

Promise You'll Be Different?

Chapter 3: School Transfer

**Percy's P.O.V**

"No way, that's amazing," I picked Annabeth up off the ground and kissed her hard on the mouth. She just told me the best news I've heard sinse the Titans were defeated- she had gotten permission from the school principals to transfer to Goode Highschool! I can't believe we're going to the same school!

"I know! I couldn't wait to tell you," Annabeth looked like she had just won the lottery. Suddenly my smile faded.

"What's wrong," she asked with a confused look on her face.

"It's just- our parents are two of the twelve olympians and if one of us in an area attracts monsters, how many will two of us attract if we're there almost everyday?

"I... didn't think of that... maybe... maybe I shouldn't transfer after all," she said, her eyes suddenly downcast.

"NO! No, that's not what I meant. We'll just have to be extra careful and alert," I said trying to bring her smile back.

"Alright," she said although she still seemed a bit unsure. I mentally cursed myself for bringing up the subject of monsters and are parents.

"Come on we have to celebrate," I said, taking her hand. She brightened up a bit and we went for a walk in Central Park. After Central Park we went back to my apartment and I fixed my specialty- ordered Chinese food! Once we were done eating Annabeth said she had to get back to camp so she'd be ready for school tomorrow.

I don't know about Annabeth, but I hardly slept at all that night. I'm prety sure I've never been so excited about school in my life. It seemed like forever before moring. When my alarm clock finally went off I jumped out of bed and got dressed and ready so fast I had to have broken a world record. Now I had half an hour to wait! HALF AN HOUR! I checked the clock again. You've got to be kiding me! A whole half hour! I got rather board and anxious during that time period and started thinking about random things. Such as, the color of the carpet had gotten darker over the years and what would happen if a mortal tried writing with Riptide.

When my mother woke up and found me already dressed she eyed me suspiciously.

"What are you up to? You're never dressed before seven," she said, "It's 6:50."

"I'm just excited about school, that's all"

"Since when do you ge- ohh, I remember, Annabeth was able to transfer schools."

"Yep! I'm gonna go ahead and start walking see ya!"

"'Kay! Bye! Love you!"

"Bye! Love ya!" I called over my shoulder

I stood outside the Athena cabin and waited for Annabeth. I could have sworn it took at least an hour before the door finally opened and Annabeth walked out.

"Hey, Seaweed brain," She said cheerfully

"Hey," I said back

"Ready to go?"

"Definately!"

"Your vocabulary is improving."

"It's hard not to pick up a few big words around you, I guess," She smiled wider and kissed my cheek.

"I know!"

_**Annabeth's P.O.V**_

I'm so excited! It's my first day at Goode High School and everything is going great (even if we're not there yet)! Percy is walking me to school (well, we took a bus from camp to Manhattan, but he paid the bus fair) and NO monsters have even tried attacking us yet!

"So how'd you sleep," Percy asked as we walked.

"Pretty good, once I actually fell asleep, before that I couldn't think of anything except school today!"

"Really? I got almost no sleep!"

"Ha! I can't imagine _you_ not being able to sleep!"

"I couldn't either until last night!

We walked on in silence until we got close to the school, then I got excited and started talking alot about what I might be able to do once I got used to it and felt more comfortable there. I must have talked longer than I thought because Percy cut in.

"Hey, Annabeth, It's just school, there's not much you can do in an 8 hour time period."

"Sure there is, you just have to find a way to squeaze it all in. What extra curricular classes are you taking?"

"Uh. . . none. I have better things to do than worry about the next science club meeting or when my next soccer game is."

"Like what," I asked sarcastically.

"Hmm, waching T.V., training with Riptide, spending time with you and mom, trying to get in contact with Grover for Juniper when he's away, making sure camp is-"

"Alright, I get it, your busy."

"Yes I am, and we are here!"

We walked inside and Percy showed me where the officce was. While I went to get my schedule Percy went to use the restroom.

_**Percy's P.O.V.**_

I was walking to the bathroom after showing Annabeth to the office when Katie walked up to me.

_'Crap,'_ I thought, _'Why can't this girl take no for an answer!'_

"Hey," she said when she reached me, "Watcha doin'?"

"Trying to get to the bathroom, you?"

"Oh, not much, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to that new restaurant down on Thirty-fourth street."

_'How many times do I have to say it?'_

I sighed, "No, Katie, I do not want to go to the new restaurant on Thirty-fourth street with you. Didn't I tell you this twice last week? And four times the week before?"

"Yeah, but I thought you might have changed your mind." She shrugged.

_'Nope, not now not ever!'_

"I haven't changed my mind and I'm not going to."

"Why not?"

_'I've already told you!'_

"For the twelve thousandth time, I have a GIRLFRIEND!"

"Really, who is she?"

_'None of your buisness!'_

"Annabeth."

"What kind of name is that? And why haven't I ever met her?"

_'It's an awesome name and I'm gonna kill you if you don't shut up.'_

"You have no reason to meet her and she just transfered schools today."

"Oh, please, your just scared your not good enough for me, so you came up with this 'girlfriend' scheme to stop me from getting hurt, but don't worry, your perfect for me and I know it!"

_'Is this a part of denial or is she really that egotisticle?'_

"Actually, I DO have a girrlfriend, I DON'T like you and now I'm going to find a different bathroom AWAY from you. Bye"

I set off at a run thinking I'd feel sorry for saying all that later and found the other bathroom before she could even begin to catch up. All I could hope for is that she'd give up looking for me before I had to come back out and go to class.

**A/N- O.K., So it wasn't my best work, but I think it was pretty good. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. And again, please read my other story entitled **_**'Run Away'**_**, I really need more reveiws for that one!**

**Remember to R&R. Flames are excepted and considered (but not liked ^_^). Constructive critism is brilliant and praises make my day!**

**Thanks for reading! XD**


	4. Percy's caught cheating

**A/N- It's finally done! I'm so sorry it took forever for me to update! I've been REALLY lazy 'cause testing just ended. I wasn't going to write more anyway because I only got 1 more reveiw for my other story (**_**Run Away**_**) and I said in my Author's Note chapter that I needed 5 more before I would write (type) more, but I decided that wasn't fair since some of you might not have got to read it before I deleated it. So, I'll give the warning again: I NEED 3 MORE REVEIWS FOR **_**RUN AWAY**_** BEFORE I WRITE ANY MORE OF THIS STORY! P.S. I know **_**Run Away **_**sucks 'cause I went back and reread it after I posted it and I don't care if you tell me it sucks in your comment as long as you comment.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own the characters I make up.**

**By the way my friend just got a FanFiction profile and she posted some of her poems. Her name is spongebobbysquairzpants. Please read her poems. They're really good! Thanks!^_^**

Promise You'll Be Different

Chapter 4: Cheating

Percy's P.O.V.

"Where have you been," Annabeth asked as I caught up to her by her new locker. It was down the hall from mine.

"Um, there was a long line outside the bathroom," I answered, hoping she'd buy it. It wasn't that I was afraid to tell her about Katie, it was that I was afraid of her reaction after I did. Apparently she bought it because she said-

"Oh ok. My first period's English what's yours?" I smiled.

"English."

"Yay! So, what's English class like here?"

"It's fine."

"Hmm, you don't sound to enthusiastic about it." I shrugged.

"I've never been a big fan of English."

"Really? Would you preferre Japenesse or Greek? Or maybe Arabian?"

"Haha. You know what I meant."

"Nope, don't think I do!"

"English _class_."

"Oh! Ok I get it now!"

"And you call yourself a daughter of A-"

She cleared her throat. I quickly started over before I became 'Percy Jackson- the boy who revealed the gods'.

"And you call yourself a daughter of a professer."

She shrugged.

"Maybe I didn't get as many of her traits as I thought"

"Yeah right, you're one of the smartest people I know."

We started walking toward first period. We got there as soon as the bell rang. I took my seat, while Annabeth waited for Ms. Briddal to tell her where to sit. I looked around the room and saw a seat open by Mark. Mark was the captain of the baseball team, but he already has a girlfriend, so I wasn't worried when Ms. Briddal said-

"Why don't you take a seat over there by Mark. He's the one wearing the red, white, and blue jacket."

"Yes ma'am," Annabeth said.

English class that day was pretty boring. We weren't given any homework, but that wasn't unusual in this class. Ms. Briddal almost never gave homework.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I liked English class. I didn't receive any homework. That seemed weird to me because at my last school I got homework in every class every day. Ms. Briddal told me to sit by a guy named Mark. He seemed nice, but he didn't talk much, which is good because I don't want to get distracted in class. My next class is biology. Percy isn't in that class with me, which I don't like so much, but what can you do?

_**Briiing **_

There's the bell. I got to my class and was told to sit next to a girl named Sierra. I took my seat.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth. How are you?"

She looked at me like I was a lower class citizen, while her father owned the city.

"Fine. . . and you?" She replied.

"Pretty good I guess, considering it's my first day. So is the Biology class good here?" She smirked.

"Fine for people who like that kind of stuff."

"Do you?"

"What's it to you?"

_This girl is really starting to annoy me._

"I was just making conversation, don't have a panic attack."

"Listen girly, you don't want to get on my bad side."

_'And you don't want to get on mine.'_

"Really? And why's that?"

"I have friends in high places."

_'So do I sister, so do I.'_

"Like who, then?" I asked

"My dad knows the mayor." She said smuggly.

_'My mom's Athena.'_

"Everyone knows the mayor. His name is Michael Bloomberg.

"You don't understand he knows him _personally_"

_'Wow I am soo scared. . .'_

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?"

"Do you always use big words?"

_'I think i'm annoying her.'_

"Yes and don't change the subject. Is that supposed to intimidate me?"

"Whatever, I don't even know why I'm talking to you anyway."

_'I won that battle'_

I grinned at myself. I don't like being mean, but she definately deserved it.

_**Briiing**_

The bell rang. I relized I hadn't paid much attention during that class. I looked at the homework we were assigned and smiled. I already knew what to do, so I was fine.

Percy's P.O.V

Annabeth and I had different second periods, which is actually lucky because Katie's in my second period. I walked to class slowly because I didn't want to see Katie. Not to mention the fact that my second period was history. It's not that I have any thing against history, I just think it's boring (except the Greek [and Roman gods and goddesses] section, those are hilarious because they get so many facts wrong.). I finally got to class with a couple minutes to spare, so I talked with some of my friends until I heard-

_**Briing**_

I hurried to my seat and sat down. Katie walked in and took her seat beside me. When I found out I had to sit by her at the beginning of the year I thought I was being punished. I still do, but I can't figure out what I did to earn such a punishment.

"Hey Perce!" She said.

"Don't call me that." Was all I said back.

"Aww, why not. Are you embarrassed that I gave you a nickname?"

_'No I just don't like you. . . at all.'_

"Something like that. . ."

"Awww, that's so cute! You are the absolute most perfect boyfriend ever!"

_'Idiot can't you take a hint!'_

"I am not and never will be your boyfriend."

"Oh, don't be so embarressed. I know it's hard to believe I'D go out with YOU! But honestly, we're meant to be together."

She leaned in like she was going to kiss me. She was getting closer and closer until-

"Class take your seats and pay attention!" Said Mrs. Tressel, our history teacher.

I never thought I'd say this, but thank the gods for teachers. . . or at least _this_ teacher. Besides Katie trying to flirt with me all through class, nothing much happened. We were reviewing the same thing we've been studying for the past month.

_**Briiing**_

"Alright class, you may go. No homework tonight." Mrs. Tressel said.

Wow. No homework again. My night might be free tonight.

The rest of the morning went alot like that. I only had two more morning classses and Annabeth was only in the second one. Katie wasn't in either of them, thank the gods. Now it's time for lunch. Annabeth said she needed to go to the bathroom, but she said to go on ahead and that she'd find me at the lunch table. So, I'm just sitting here waiting for Annabeth to come back and trying to figure out which on my plate is the meat loaf and which is the mashed patatoes.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I told Percy I needed to use the bathroom and that I'd meet him at the lunch table. So, I set off to find the bathroom. It took me longer than I thought it would, but I finally found it. I'm on my way back to the lunch room now, though I don't know if that's a good thing. Percy always said the food here stinks and that you can't tell what's what. Finding the lunch room was easier than finding the bathroom, since people were talking and laughing loudy. It sounded like everyone was having a good time, but when I got there the first thing I saw made all of my happiness fade into a mixture of anger and sadness. Percy was KISSING another girl!

"What. Are. You. Doing?" I asked through gritted teeth. I was standing behind Percy. They broke apart and the girl looked at me as if I had just admitted I didn't know what two plus two was.

"I'm kissing my boyfriend, Freak. What's it to you?" The girl hissed. She was wearing a VERY short pink mini skirt and a bright pink tank top. She also had on _way_ to much make-up. I heard Percy whisper Annabeth, like he couldn't believe I was standing there. I just stood there wide eyed and shocked for a moment, then I answered the girl.

"He's your boyfriend?" Percy kept shaking his head 'no' but I ignored him.

"Duh. Where have you been."

"But, he's my boyfriend?" It was meant to be a statement, but it came out as a question. The girl smirked.

"Really? Then why was he just kissing _me_?" I just shook my head, while the anger inside me kept rising. The girl spoke again.

"How long has he been your boyfriend huh? 'Cause We've been dating for three months." She held up three fingers and spoke like she was talking to a four year old. All my anger exploded and I lashed out. I punched Miss Too Much Make-Up in the mouth and turned to go back to the bathroom. I saw Sierra run up to Miss Too Much Make Up and glare at me while they both tried to stop blood from coming out of What's-Her-Face's mouth. Apparently I hit her tooth. I didn't know I could hit that hard. I guess it figures those two were friends. I was half way down the hall before I felt someone grab my arm and spin me around.

Percy's P.O.V.

I finally just decided to eat it. I guess it doesn't really matter which is which it, all goes to the same place (or at least I hope it does). I heard someone walk up behind me I thought it was Annabeth, so I turned aroud with a smile on my face. It was definatley _not _Annabeth- it was Katie. I got a very short glimps of her before she pressed her lips against mine. I was shocked. I didn't have time to react. I heard footsteps behind me and I heard Annabeth say-

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Katie broke the kiss, while I was still trying to figure out what just happened. Katie looked at Annabeth.

"Annabeth," I whisered, finally making sense of the past 2 minutes' events. She appeared not to have heard me. Katie and Annabeth kept arguing, until Annabeth punched Katie in the mouth and ran away. Sierra came up ot Katie and glared at Annabeth's retreating figure. They were both trying to stop the blood-flow from Katie's mouth. I smiled to myself. When Annabeth shows her temper it's not pretty. I started to run after her, but Katie grabbed my arm.

"You're gonna make her pay for doing this to me aren't you?"

"No, I'm going to go make sure she knows I don't like you what so ever." I left without seeing her reaction.

I caught up to Annabeth a little ways down the hall. I grabbed her arm and turned her around. She wasn't crying, but I could tell she was just barely holding back the tears that were shining in her grey eyes. It made me so angry and sad at the same time to know I was part of the reason those tears were there.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I kept glaring at Percy. He just stood there. He had ahold to my arm and I wasn't in the mood to yank it back so I stood there waiting for him to let go. He finally spoke.

"Annabeth, please believe me, I don't like Katie. I'm not her boyfriend and I never was. She kissed _me_. I didn't have time to react before you came and saw us. Please, believe me."

I just shook my head. I kept thinking about what Miss Too Much Ma- I mean Katie- had said- 'We've been dating for three months.' If that was true, then what Percy said was a lie.

_(Flashback!)_

_"Promise you'll be different- or at least that you'll try to be- please," I asked. Percy nodded and said-_

_"Of course."_

_"I love happy endings!" Grover said while hugging us both._

_(End of flashback!)_

It was all a lie. That was only a month ago. If they had to been dating for three months. Then he had already broke that promise when he made it.

"You never meant it." I said softly, still partly inside my own thoughts. He looked confused.

"What?"

"You never meant it. You said you would at least try to be different. It was a lie. You had already been dating her for two months when you told me that." I said, coming completely out of my thoughts and regaining the volume in my voice. The tears in my eyes wanting more than ever to spill over, but I wouldn't let them. I wasn't wasting anymore tears on the insensitive, lying, Perceus Jackson!

"No, I did mean it. I'm not dating Katie! She keeps asking me out and saying I'm her boyfriend, but I'm not! I tell her no everytime she asks! I swear!"

"Don't lie, it just makes it worse. Mother was right you're just a stupid son of Posieden!" I saw hurt in his eyes, but I didn't care.

"I'm not lying!" He said, getting angry to.

"Yes you are! It takes TWO people to kiss. TWO pairs of lips. And from what I saw one of those two pairs of lips was YOURS!"

"It does not take two people and I'll prove it!" He leaned in and kissed me. It lasted about three seconds and part of me wished I hadn't caught him and that he was kissing me because he loved me and not to prove a point. But the other half knew that it was good that I caught him, because now what was happening wasn't a lie. My anger took control and I reacted again. I slapped him across the face, but relized to late that it was a bad idea.

"Oww!" I said, waving my hand up and down. Correction- He's a stupid INVINSIBLE son of Posiden! I turned and walked off to the bathroom. When I got there I sat on the floor and let my tears slide down my face. Grrr! I'm so frustrated! Why am I shedding tears over Percy after I told myself I wouldn't? He's not worth it! I finally got done crying and came out of the bathroom. I went through the rest of the day without talking to Percy. It was kind of hard because he was in three of my last four classes. After school I ran to the park and found a water fountain and Iris Messaged Grover.

Percy's P.O.V.

**"**You never meant it." She said so softly, I almost didn't hear her.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You never meant it. You said you would at least try to be different. It was a lie. You had already been dating her for two months when you told me that." She said, having found the volume in her voice once again.

"No, I did mean it. I'm not dating Katie! She keeps asking me out and saying I'm her boyfriend, but I'm not! I tell her no everytime she asks! I swear!" I said desperate for her to believe me.

"Don't lie, it just makes it worse. Mother was right you're just a stupid son of Posieden!" That hurt. She had never let the fact that our parents hate each other come between us before. It also hurt being called stupid because my father was Posiden.

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are! It takes TWO people to kiss. TWO pairs of lips. And from what I saw one of those two pairs of lips were YOURS!" I was going to get through to her one way or the other.

"It does not take two people and I'll prove it!" I lent down and kissed her. I wished that I could make her forgive me and that this kiss was real and not one sided, but I also knew that it was going to take alot to get her to trust me again. She got even angrier and slapped me, though I didn't feel it.

"Oww!" She said waving her hand up and down. She turned and walked to the bathroom. I wanted to follow her, but I also knew her well enough to know not push the subject any further.

The rest of the day went by and Annabeth didn't speak to me at all. I thought for sure she'd have to talk to me at some point considering we were in the same fifth, seventh, and eighth periods, but she some how avoided me the whole time. Why do children of Athena have to be so smart? After school I was going to follow her, but she disappeared before I was done at my locker. How did she skip homeroom her very first day? I went home and finished my homework for sixth and eighth period (Reading and Math).

I hoped I could talk to Annabeth later. I knew she'd go back to the camp. I just didn't think she'd have anything to do with me. Scratch that- I know she won't have anything to do with me. I'll have to find someone to help me get through to her. Grover better be at camp or else I'm screwed.

**A/N- So what'd ya think? I liked this chapter for some reason. 'Shruggs' Oh well! 8D It wasn't a very good place to cut off ,but whatever! U_U Comment and tell me what you think. Flames are accepted and considered, constructive critism is brilliant, and praises make my day!^_^**

**By the way, if you didn't read my Author's Note at the top, you should go back and do it, because I wasn't kidding. Follow those conditions or I'm discontinuing this story!.**

**P.S.- Thank you to Everyone who has reveiwed my stories and added them to your Favorite Stories and Story Alert. =] Also thank you to the one person who added me to their Favorite Authors list! XD I think I have sent you all thank you e-mails, but I thought I should recognize you on here too! So, starting next chapter (if there is one) I will start thanking everyone who reveiwed this chapter and chapter 3! (I would start now, but my Author's Notes are already too long!T_T)**


	5. I acknowledge my reveiwers

**A/N- Hey guess what! I figured out how to find all my reveiws! So, now I'm gonna recognize EVERYONE who reveiwed my stories instead of just the ones who reveiwed chapters 3 and 4! WOO! I even put in some rewards! So, let's get started!**

Chapter 1

_Without a Profile_

mee

Annabeth and Percy Forever

Anonymous

Stephanie

_With a Profile_

cvbaby250

Camzy

MidnightRose24

Chapter 2

_Without a Profile_

demigod17

_With a Profile_

cyn23

cvbaby250

Camzy

TheSeventhPotter

Chapter 3

_Without a Profile_

!

alyssa

_With a Profile_

Wait Wait don't tell me

wise sea weed brain girl

cvbaby250

PERCABETH4lyfe

Chapter 4

_With a Profile_

wisegirl24256

Reesie-cup4545

tycoon2234

zeusgirl13

Love vs. Hate

Run Away (other story)

_Without a Profile_

acast

Amanda

_With a Profile_

tycoon2234

wisegirl24256

Pink Book Worm

Love vs. Hate

Communities

_Stories of the Angels _Manger: Love vs. Hate

Favorited my Story

wisegirl24256

voceycurt

tycoon2234

teeheeluvbooks

RiceSSK

Protege16

Pink Book Worm

PERCABETH4lyfe

Moela Rose

Marigold Dove

Love vs. Hate

LaX-Girl-6

icore1

GummyBear9224

Gluxa-and-Percabeth

down-by-the-sea14

beeman96

angel1210005

AllThingsWeird07

Put my story on Story Alert list

zeusgirl13

youyube

the swede

Qwerty232323

PERCABETH4lyfe

Jewel D'Angelo

In memory of the fallen

Gluxa-and-Percabeth

cyn23

CherubGurl96

ChaosRanger

...123

_**Awards!**_

Best Advise Giver!

3rd place- (tie) Reesie-cup4545 and zeusgirl13

2nd place- TheSeventhPotter

**1st place- Camzy**

Coolest Names

3rd place-AllThingsWeird07

2nd place- (tie) Love vs. Hate and Wait Wait don't tell me

**1st place- In memory of the fallen**

**A/N- That's all for now. Every couple of chapters I'll do one of these, so everyone knows I appreciate them for everything they do for my stories.**

**Also, my friend Love vs. Hate has a story entitled **_**There's Something About the Orange County**_**. I was hoping you would read it. She's a good author and I think you would enjoy this story of hers. Thank you.**

**I finally got enough reveiws for **_**Run Away**_**, so I will be updating this story! Expect another chapter soon! =D**

**P.S. Sorry if I got any of your names wrong! Please don't hate me if I did!**


	6. We can't find Annabeth

**A/N- Did ya miss me? Weather ya did or didn't I'm back! Here's Chapter 5. Hope ya like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned PJO, do ya really think I'd be writing fanfics for it? Didn't think so.**

**I'm proud of myself! This is the shortest author's note I've ever written!**

**READ! I COMMAND YOU!... Please?-**

Promise You'll Be Different

Chapter 5: Where's Annabeth?

Grover's P.O.V.

Something's wrong. Annabeth Iris Messaged me from Central Park to come and get her. Why didn't she go back to Percy's apartment after school? Why couldn't Percy bring her back to camp? I don't know what's going on, but I know it's not good. I found Argus and asked him to take me to Central Park. He agreed after a bit of convinsing.

When I got there I found Annabeth sitting on a bench beside a fountain. She looked horrible. She must have been crying recently, because her eyes weren't completey bloodshot, but they were bloodshot nonetheless. What ever happened it had something to do with Percy. Percy was the only person I knew who could make Annabeth cry and not be dying. I ran up to her.

"Annabeth, what happend," I asked. She turned and looked at me. She got a far away look in her eye, then her gaze turned angry as she said one word through gritted teeth.

"Percy."

We got back to camp and she told me everything that had happened at lunch. When she was done I was shocked. I've known Percy for a long time and cheating on Annabeth is not something I could see him doing.

"Blah-hah-hah! Are you sure that's what you saw," I asked, my tone worried.

"Yes, I'm sure! I walked in the lunchroom and there he was, plain as day, _kissing_ another girl!"

"But, Percy's been my friend since he was in sixth grade and that just doesn't sound like him."

"I know it doesn't, but I also know what I saw!" I shook my head. I just don't understand how he could do something like that.

"I'm gonna go talk to him."

Percy's P.O.V.

I was trying to think about my math homework and get my mind off Annabeth when a knock came to the front door of the apartment. I left my desk and went to answer it.

"Hey, G-man! What's up," I said once I relized who it was. He seemed to have trouble deciding what to say. He finally decided on-

"Hi."

"Nice greeting," I said sarcastically.

"Bla-hah-hah! Have you, um, Do you know, er, what happened at school today?" The question took me by suprise. I didn't really want to talk about what happened at school today, so I just said simply-

"Oh, you know, just school."

"Really? What about Annabeth? What happend to her?"

"I guess she had a good time, I mean, she is Annabeth."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Wait! She never came back to camp?" I was starting to get nervous.

"Well, she did, she just had a different description of the day than you did."

"Really? What'd she say," I asked hesitantly.

"She said, um, that you, uh, cheated on her," I looked down.

"You did?"

"What? No! I just, I mean, this girl, she kissed me and Annabeth walked up at the wrong moment."

"Wrong moment?"

"Er, uh, Yeah, Katie, she walked up and just kissed me and at the same time Annabeth walked up and well you probably know the rest."

"Yeah, I know the rest, maybe you should come back to camp with me and try to talk to Annabeth."

"Are you crazy? She's ready to kill me. And she knows how!"

"You're gonna have to face her sometime!"

"Alright fine, but if she goes to kill me, you better jump in."

"Yeah, yeah, ok."

When we arrived at camp it was almost dinner time, so we decided to look for her after supper. I looked around the mess hall and didn't see her. That didn't really bother me. Ever sinse she was assigned to rebuild olympus she'd been skipping dinner alot. She's probably working on her blueprints or going through Daedalus's Laptop. Once supper was over Grover and I went to the Athena cabin to look for Annabeth. I knocked on the door and Annabeth's half-brother, Michael, answered the door. He looked confused to see me.

"Hey, Michael, have you seen Annabeth," I asked.

"Yeah, she said she was going to go visit you. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Annabeth. She never came and visited me."

"This isn't good," Grover said.

"Don't worry, Annabeth's a big girl. She can take care of herself," Michael tried to reassure.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. See ya Michael."

"Kay, see ya."

"Bye," Grover said.

After the visit with Michael we went to the Big House to talk to Chiron.

"Chiron, have you seen Annabeth," Grover asked.

"Not since this morning, why?"

"We can't find her," I spoke up.

"Well, Annabeth can take care of herself. Why are you so worried?" Grover and I shared a brief glance before I told him what happened at school today.

"Oh my. And Annabeth doesn't know what truly happened?"

"No, that's why I have to find her, so I can explain!"

"Hmm, I don't know where she could be. Do you have any idea where she might go when she is destressed?"

"No, but I am gonna find out."

"And I'm gonna help. I got Annabeth here once and I can do it again!"

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." I stared at Grover like he was insane, but he didn't see it, he had already left. What did he think? That Percy was just gonna come in here, apologize, and everything would be fine? Or that there was a perfect explanation for what he did? He didn't just insult me. He didn't just lie to me. He _cheated _on me and I'm not going to forgive him easily. I spent the next half hour thinking of what I was going to say to Percy when he gets here, but everything I thought of sounded to nice or to mean (if that was possible).

I thought back to when Luke had asked me to run away with him again. He said it would be just like the old days. _Just like the old days. _Those five words kept running around in my head over and over again. I figured out what I was gonna do. It won't be exactly like the old days. Luke and Thalia won't be there, but maybe it'll help me move on.

_'And forget about Percy.' _I thought with ferocity. Then I packed a bag and left.

**A/N- O.k. I'm not that proud of this chapter, but it needed to be written. I'm building up to something interesting. Anyway, as always R&R. It will make my day!^_^**

**Flames are accepted and considered, UNLESS it's about something stupid (E.X. 'This story sucked 'cause you spelled some words wrong). Those will be used to roast marshmallows!=D If it's about more than just a few miss spelled words (E.X. If something I wrote offened you or i messed up **_**a lot**_** in spelling, grammer, etc.) I will consider them and think carefully about them. Constructive critism is brilliant and praises make my day!**

**I also got a reveiw telling me that I made a mistake in the last chapter. It's Arabic, not Arabian! Thank you asdfjkl for pointing that out!^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I am semi-happy to announce that I have finally let someone adopt my story. I say semi-happy because I'm really sorry I couldn't finish the story myself. Anyway the winner is. . . .**

**OOKAMI WRITER!**

**Congradulations Ookami Writer! I hope you enjoy finishing this story! I'll be sure to read it! Thank you to everyone who asked to take over this story (although most of you didn't have profiles 0.o). I'm sorry that I couldn't let all of you take over the story.**

**Well, I guess it's time for my final Promise You'll Be Different goodbye, so. . . **

**Sayonara everybody!**


End file.
